Ogron's daughter
by flora swan
Summary: the black circle went to forks only to see wolfs and a girl with long brown girl. what if one of the wolfs imprinted on one of the winx club? why is Ogron interest in Bella? Bella saw Oregon attack the winx club so she ran away from everything but soon he finds her and kidnaps her
1. Forks

The black circle just teleported in the forest by Forks and La Push. They started to walk only to stop when they saw a girl and seven wolves "well let's go and see what's going on here?" Ogron told the others they nodded their heads and started walking over there only to stop when the winx club to appear in front of them and behind the girl and wolves

Bella and the pack turned around to see seven girls in fairy form and four men in black clothing "well if it's the winx club" Ogron said as he attacked them with the other wizards "fire arrow" Bloom shouted out

Bella watched as fire came out of the red haired girl while the pack phased back into their human form

"Morphix waves"

"Autumn wind"

"Techno shot"

"Solar storm"

"Harmonic attack"

The winx club said as they attacked the wizards of the black circle "you three distract them" Ogron ordered the others

They did what they were told and attacked them

The pack joined Bella as they all watched them attack each other but they didn't realise that the red haired man was coming their way

Ogron was now standing in front of them "hey my name is Ogron" he introduced himself "hi I'm Sam, what's going on here" Sam asked him in a concern voice "nothing that concerns you" Ogron informed him

"OGRON GET AWAY FROM THEM" Roxy shouted at him as she went to defend them only for the pack to phase into their wolf's form and circled around Bella to protect her just as Roxy b fly down to them "Roxy" Orgon said to her

Roxy walked over to the wolves when she felt their emotions about the girl "it's ok we not going to hurt her" Roxy informed the wolves "they know that They just protective of me! I'm Bella" she said to her "I'm Roxy and I know how protective they are too you" Roxy informed her

Orgon looks at Bella "what a beautiful name for a beautiful face" Ogron said with a smile on his face

Flora flys down next to Roxy "what are you playing at Ogron" She asks him

Bella saw Jacob lifted his wolf head and looked into Flora's eyes and they stayed like that about five minutes then she knew that Jacob imprinted on her "it's ok Jake! I understand, be happy" Bella said to him with tears rolling down her cheeks as she ran away from them


	2. Imprinted

The winx club and the wizards watch as Bella ran away from them with tears running down her cheeks while the pack watched their sister ran away from them "Roxy what's going on" Tecna asked the animal fairy "they angry at that wolf" she informed them as she pointed her finger at the russet wolf

They girls didn't realise that the wizards of the black circle were forming the portal

Roxy went into the portal

The winx fly up to save her

"Dragon wing" Bloom shouted as she put a shield around Roxy "Let's get her out of here" Layla suggested to them

They all flys away with Roxy as the wizards disappeared

Flora stayed behind

The pack phased back to their human forms and walked over to the nature fairy "hey I'm Jacob and you are" he introduced himself as he stood next to her "my name is Flora why did you change into wolves" she asks him "we protect our tribe from our enemies and there is something else it's called imprinting it's like when we find our soul mates. You will be anything for her a friend, brother or boyfriend" Jacob told her with a smile on his face

She nodded her head "why are you telling me this" she asked him in a confuse voice "I imprinted on you" Jacob informed her "is that why Bella left because of it" the nature fairy asked him "yeah! And they were going out till you came along and ruined it for them" Leah growled at her which caused Jacob to growl back at her

Layla comes back to see her best friend talking to them

She lands beside her "Flora are you coming or not" Layla asked her best friend

Flora nodded her head

Layla and Flora flus away

Leaving Jacob and the pack standing there


	3. Heartbreak

Bella just arrived home to see her dad wasn't there so she went inside her house. Bella made dinner for Charlie and went to her room but to stop when she heard a knock on the door. She didn't answer it because she knew it was one of the pack so she went into her room only to see Leah sitting on her bed "what are you doing here" Bella commanded with a angry and sad voice as she closed the door to her bedroom "I came to see if you're alright" Leah told her in a sad voice "I'm good so you can go inform the pack that" Bella said to her in a harsh voice "Bella, we still care about you" Leah informed her "you don't have to anymore I'm no longer pack so all of you leave me alone" Bella said to her as she left her room to go downstairs as her dad walks inside the house "hey Bella! I thought you was with Jacob today" Charlie asked his daughter "me and Jacob broke up" she informed her dad "you two were getting on so well" he told her in a confuse voice "I don't want to talk about it so food is in the oven! I'm going to bed" Bella told him and walked into her room

The next morning

Bella woke up to her phone beeping to let her know she got a message so she looks only to see she got twenty five messages and fifteen missed calls from the pack 'Bella, are you alright' or 'can you come and meet us at the first beach in La Push' she ignored them and stayed home all day

She started to do something for dinner for her and Charlie

She was almost finished cooking dinner

Bella heard banging on her door so she opens it only to see Sam standing there "what do you want Sam" she asked him in a sad voice "you were supposed to meet us at the beach" Sam told her in a annoyed voice "I didn't feel like it and LEAVE ME ALONE" she shouted then slammed the door on his face with tears rolling down her cheeks

Bella went into the kitchen and wrote her dad a note 'Dad I am going away because I can't stand being here seeing Jacob or the other. I'm sorry! I will stay in touch with you and I'm going to change my number so don't give it to anyone" she writes on the piece of paper

She quickly packs her stuff and drive away from Forks


	4. Port Angeles

Bella gets to Port Angeles and found a hotel to stay for a couple of weeks so she books in to Royal Victorian Motel and goes to the room when she will be staying

She calls her dad

"Hello" she heard her dad voice

"Hey dad it's me I am letting you know I arrived in Port Angeles and I'm fine" she told him

"Bells, why did you leave" Charlie asked his daughter in a worry voice

"Dad, I needed time by myself" she informed her dad as tears were rolling down her cheeks

"Alright. Just stay in touch with me. Oh a couple of people came by from La Push and asking about you" Charlie informed her

"Don't tell them where I am or give them my number" Bella begged her dad

"It's alright Bells I won't tell anyone" he promised her

"Thanks dad. Goodnight"

"Goodnight Bells"

She hung up and went to sleep

Two Weeks later

Bella was still in Port Angeles

She quickly put her clothes over her swimming suit and she decided to walk down the beach

It's takes her twenty minutes to arrive to the beach so she sat down near the water and enjoyed watching the sea till she saw people gathering around her so Bella looks up only to see the seven girls from a couple of weeks from the woods

She didn't want to talk to them so she went to walk away only to get stopped as the wizards of the black circle appeared in front of her blocking Bella leaving the beach


	5. Winx club

Bella takes a step backwards away from them

"Winx transform" Bloom said to the others girls

"WINX BELIEVIX" all of them shouted as they transforms into their fairy form and stood in front of Bella

"Layla, Flora get her out of here" Bloom said to the water and nature fairy so they nodded their heads and flys down to her and grabbed her and flow away with Bella while the others faced the wizards

Layla and Flora takes her to the park "hey I'm Layla and this is Flora" she introduced them to her

"Bella" she said as she went to walk away only to see the others fairies just arrived

"Hi my name is Bloom and this is Tecna, Musa, Stella and Roxy" the red haired introduced them

"Hey I'm Bella. What are you?" Bella asked the red haired girl

"Um. I don't think we should tell you" Bloom replied with a smile

"I already see you transform into fairies" Bella informed them

"Promise not to tell anyone" Bloom trailed off when she saw Bella nod her head

"We're called the winx club" Bloom said to her

"What are the men dress in black called" she asked them

"They are the wizards of the black circle and they here for Roxy to destroy fairies" Tecna informed her

"I don't get it! Why are they after Rosy" she asked her

"Because Roxy is the last earth fairy" Stella replied to her

"So it's are job to protect Roxy" Flora told her

Bella looked at her "can we talk alone" she asks Flora and watched as she nodded her head

They walked away to talk


	6. Conversation

Bella and Flora stopped down the beach away from the others girls "so what did you want to talk about" Flora asked her in a calm voice "about Jacob" she replied to her as she sat down on the sand with Flora following her "I know me and Jake were together before you came but you should let this get in between you and him" Bella told her "they told me about they shift into wolves to protect they town and also about the imprint. He said her imprinted on me" Flora said to her

Bella nodded her head

"How is he" she asked her in a sad voice thinking she was seeing him

"I don't know! I haven't seen him in two weeks" Flora replied to her

"What! You do realise that if the wolf haven't seen his imprint that he will die from the pain" Bella informs her in an angry voice

"Look I know that you worried about him so I'm going to see him" Flora told her

She nodded her head

"Only if you come with me" Flora aaked her

"I'm not sure that I can face them" Bella told her as tears welled up in her eyes

"We can do it together" Flora said as she hugged her with everything she go

Bella started crying on her shoulder

When she stopped crying

They went back to the others girls

"Flora! Bella! What was all that about?" Stella asked them as she saw them standing there

"Nothing Stella" Flora told her as her and Bella sat down near Musa and Layla

"Hi Flora, Hi Bella" Layla said with a smile on her face

They nodded their head at her

"Oh Bella, welcome to the club" Musa said to her

"But I'm not in the club" she told her

"You are now! You know our secret so you are a winx girl" Bloom informs her

"Thanks girls" she said as tears were rolling down her cheeks

All of the winx club hugged her

They talked for an hour and the winx girls invited Bella to their house


	7. Sleepover

Winx club and Bella walked inside the house "so let's have a party" Stella suggested to the girls so they nodded their heads "I will do the music" Musa told them "I'll do something to eat" Bella said to them "can I help" Flora asked her "sure" Bella replied to her so they went to the kitchen together and started to make the food "so when are we going to see Jacob" Flora asked Bella "are you busy tomorrow" Bella asked her which she shakes her head "how about tomorrow then" she suggested to her "that's alright with me" Flora told her "right tomorrow it is" she informed her with a sad voice, Flora was about to say something to her but got cut off as the winx club ran into the kitchen "Roxy, just called saying that the black circle are there" Bloom informed Flora "WINX BELIVIX" they said at the same time and transformed into their fairy form "Bella, you stay here and we will be back soon" Flora told her "ok, I will see you soon girls" Bella said to the winx club so they nodded their heads then they fly away

Bella just finished putting the food on the table as the winx club walked inside with Roxy "hey Roxy" she said to her "hey Bella" Roxy said to her "how are you" Bella asked her "I'm fine" Roxy replied to her with a smile on her face "good to hear! Oh by the way the food is done" Bella said to the other girls so they all ate the food and enjoyed the party till midnight so they called it a night and went to bed. Roxy went to Bloom's room and Bella went to Flora's room


	8. Jacob

Flora and Bella left the house and now standing in front of Jacob Black's house so they walked up to the door and knocked on it so Bella and Flora standing there patience for the door to open. They waited about five minutes they were about to go but someone opened the door "Bella, is that you" she heard her dad voice "hey dad" Bella said to her dad as he pulled her into a hug "I missed you" Charlie whispered into her ear "I know but I'm back now dad" she informed her dad then they heard someone clear their throat so Bella and Charlie turned around and saw Billy sitting in his wheelchair "um.. hey Billy, how are you?" Bella asked him "I'm fine! I'm glad that you back and who's this?" Billy asked as he saw Flora standing there "this is Flora, Flora this is my dad Charlie and Billy Jaocb's dad" Bella introduced them to each other "hey" Flora said to them in a shy and calm voice "Billy, Where's Jacob?" Bella asked him "he's not here, Bella" Billy told her "he's at Sam's house" Charlie informed his daughter "thanks dad! Flora, are you ready" she asked her so Flora nodded then they were of to Sam's house

They got to Sam's house quick so Bella and Flora gets out of the truck as someone comes out of the house only to run back inside so Bella and Flora walked up to the house as Sam walked outside "Bella, where the hell have you been?" He commanded her but he didn't see Flora yet "I been away for two weeks" she informed the alpha of the pack "do you realise that the pack was worried about you, Bella" Sam said to her "I know but that doesn't matter at the moment! I need to see Jake" Bella said to him before he could say anything the pack came out of the house "well, you can't see him" Leah told her in angry voice "ok, we will be going then" Bella informed the pack so she went up to Flora and grabbed her hand and they started to walk away from them "wait! Bella, Jake's ill" Paul told her that made them to stop walking "what? Why?" Bella managed to say "because he hasn't seen his imprint for two weeks" Embry told her in a worried voice "is that why you kept her away, Bella" Sam ordered her in alpha voice "she hasn't! We accidentally bumped into each other yesterday and she's the one that brought me here" Flora shouted at them cause she didn't like anyone ordering her friends around "thanks Bella" the pack said to her and hugged her for bringing Jacob's imprint to him

Sam guided Bella and Flora to where Jacob is staying when they got in there was a shocking to see Jacob to skinny and in pain "it has to be you Flora to help him" Sam told them "what? How can I help him" she asked him in a worried voice "just lay down with him and he will be alright in half an hour" Sam informed her so she did want she was told instantly Jacob pulled her close to him and she let him do it

Half an hour

Jacob wakes up to see that his imprint was there with him "hey" Jacob said in a sore throat "hi I'm Flora" she introduced herself to him "Jake, are you alright if you eat something" Bella asked him which he nodded his head so the three of them went into the kitchen to see the whole pack was there "JAKE" Quil and Embry shouted and run over and hugged him after wards the pack followed and welcomed him back to the pack


	9. First Beach

Jake got better really quick with Flora's help. Jacob and Flora got really close either if Flora had to help the winx club save Roxy but something was wrong with the wizards of the black circle stayed hidden for a week

So Flora and Bella sat down with Emily, Kim and Racheal as the pack went cliff divine

Soon some of the pack came and sat down with the girls as the others went and sat down a bit few meters away from them "hey Flora" Jake said to his imprint with a smile "hey Jake" Flora said to her wolf as she leaned back to him

Bella saw this then she got up and started walking away from them as tears started to come into her eyes

Flora felt bad for Bella that she has taken her friend boyfriend away from her

Bella came and sat down with Leah, Seth and Embry "hey Bella" they all said at the same time but Bella didn't hear them as she watched Flora and Jacob down the beach "Bella, are you alright" Leah asked her in a worried voice as she hugged her which made Bella start sobbing into Leah's shoulder

The black circle arrived but no one realised it so they attacked Seth and Embry from behind just as Bella and Leah turned around to the the wizards there instantly Leah phased into her wolf form and stood in front of them to protect her pack brother and little brother

Soon the rest of the pack joined them as Flora and Bella stood there "give us the girl" Gantlos said to them "Roxy not here, Gantlos" Flora said in an angry voice "we not here for Roxy, Flora! We are here for Bella" Ogron informed her "well you can't have her" she shouted at the black circle "yes we are and we might take you too" Anagon informed the nature fairy "winx believix" Flora shouted and changed into her fairy form "summer thunder" Flora commanded as the tree went around them

Anagon Broke free first and ran for Bella but she didn't see him coming for her "BELLA, WATCH OUT" Emily, Kim and Racheal shouted at her so Bella turned around to see what's going on to see that one of them are running to her but Flora grabbed her before Anagon could "I'm going to get you out of here! Winx zoomix" Flora said and changed her wings "we can't let them get away" Duman shouted but it was too late

Bella and Flora was gone


	10. Giving herself over to the wizards

Flora transported her and Bella just outside the love and pet shop to see it was closed "let's go inside! The winx will protect you" Flora told her as they walked inside the shop to see the girls and Roxy was there "hey Flora, hey Bella" the wind said to them so Flora walked up to them "girls, we got a problem" she said to the girls "what's wrong, Flora? Why is Bella withn you?" Bloom asked the nature fairy as the specialist walked in "I don't think the wizards are after Roxy anymore" Flora informed them "why do you think that" Helia asked her "because I was with Bella and they appeared and they wanted the girl so I thought they were talking about Roxy so I told them that she wasn't here and Ogron said himself that it wasn't Roxy who they wanted" Flora told them in a hurry voice "who are they after if it is not Roxy" Stella asked but before Flora could reply but got beaten to it "me" Bella whispered to them in a scared voice

They turned around to see Bella standing there so Flora walked over to her "but why would they be after her" Layla asked her best friend "I don't know but we have to protect Bella" Flora replied to her "and we will" Musa said to her "Tecna, can you get hold of Mrs Faragonda to inform her about this" Musa told the pink haired girl so she walked off to make the phone call

She walked back into the room "she said if the black circle is after Bella that we need to keep her safe" Tecna informed them "so Bella you don't mind staying with us for a bit" Layla asked her "the pack will protect me" Bella told them "Bella, the pack doesn't have experience with this kind of stuff" Flora told her "fine! But I want to see the pack" Bella informed as she walked to the door with the winx following behind her

Bella and the girls got to the first beach to see the pack was there and saw Embry and Seth up so Bella ran up to them "Seth! Embry, Are you alright" Bella asked them "we're fine" they said at the same time then Bella looked around to see the imprints wasn't there and saw Sam, Paul and Jared in their wolf form whining "where is Emily, Racheal and Kim" Bella asked the pack as the winx club reached them "they were taken by them" Embry told her "and they told us to give you a message" Seth finished for Embry "what was it" Bloom asked them "they said if Bella doesn't meet them here tonight! They going to hurt them" Leah told them in a sad voice as tears welled up in her eyes

Bella walked over to Sam, Jared and paul "I will get them back for you, I promise you" she whispered to them as tears were rolling down her cheek so they phased out and put shorts on quickly "you would do that for us" Paul asked her "you protected me now it is my turn to protect you and the imprints" Bella informed them so they hugged her "thank you" Sam and Jared whispered to her as they let go of her

The winx walked up to her "Bella, we don't know what they want with you" Flora said to her "it doesn't matter but I want you to leave" Bella told them so they did leave

Bella walked on the beach at night to see the black circle was there but no sign of the girls "I'm here like you asked, now realise them" Bella told the wizards so Ogron snapped his fingers and the girls appeared but they were asleep so she walked up to them then Ogron grabbed her and they disappeared bringing Bella with them

Leaving Emily, Kim and Reachel on the beach but they woke up to see the black circle and Bella disappear


	11. Escaping and finding out the truth

Three days later

Bella woke up to see them with their backs turned "what are we going to do about Rosy" she heard Gantlos asked Organ "well we going to go after her today" Organ said to them "what are we going to do about Bella" Duman asked him that all what Bella needed to hear so she jumped up quickly and ran down the sewers

They didn't see her ran off "well, that's why I'm going to leave Anagan behind to watch her' Organ said to them "why me" Anagan asked him "because you're the fastest at all of us so if she tries to escape, I know you will catch her" Organ informed him then Gantlos turned around to look at her but to find it empty and quickly scanned the sewers but no sign of her "Organ" Gantlos said to their leader as he turned his attention back to him "what Gantlos" Organ angrier said to him "Bella gone" he informed his leader

Organ quickly turned around to see it for himself "FIND HER" Organ said so they disappeared to looks for Bella

Bella saw some stairs so she climbs up them to see she was not in Forks anymore so she walks up to someone "excuse me but where are we?" She asked her "we're in Gardenia" the women said to her which caused Bella face to turn pale "are you ok?" The women asked her "I don't know"she said to her "how about you come back to mine" the women suggested ton her with a smile on her face "thanks! I'm Bella" she introduced herself to the women "You are the girl that the winx club are looking for" the women said to her "you know them?" Bella asked her "I'm Vanessa, Bloom's mum" she introduced herself to Bella

Vanessa guides Bella to her house "take a seat and I'll phone Bloom" Vanessa told her so Bella sat down on the sofa as Vanessa sat down next to her and called Bloom who answered on the second ring "hey dear" she said through the phone "I just called to let you know I found Bella" Vanessa informed her daughter "yeah. She's here with me now" Vanessa told her "ok. See you soon" she said to her daughter

Vanessa looked at Bella "she said that they will be here soon" she informed her with a smile on her face "thanks" Bella whispered to her

The wizards appeared in front of them which made Bella face turned to a scare look "found you" Gantlos laughed to her "enough Gantlos, come on my daughter" Organ half ordered half said to them "what are you going on about" Bella asked in a confuse voice as she stood up from the sofa

The winx club appeared and flew down to Bella

Organ takes a step towards them "don't come any closer, Organ" Bloom told him so he stopped coming towards them "I had a daughter but your mum died giving birth to you so your mum gave you up for adoption" Ogran told her "but you're evil" Stella said with a confused look on her face "I know I'm evil" Ogran informed the winx girls and Bella "You're not my dad, my dad is Charlie" Bella angrier said to him as tears were welling up in her eyes "grab her" Ogran ordered to the other wizards so they distracted the winx club while someone grabbed Bella

The winx club saw Duman grabbed Bella and take her back to Organ and the wizards

The black circle disappeared bringing Bella with them


	12. Bella transformed into a fairy

They reappeared back to the sewers so Duman let go of Bella and they put up a barrier around the sewers so Bella can not escape from them again so she sat down away from them "you never said you had a daughter" Gantlos said to Organ "because I never thought I'll see her again" Organ replied to him in a calm voice

Bella shot up and walked over to them "It doesn't matter, you'll never be my dad" she angrier told them "you will learn to except me" Organ told his daughter which made her at him "dream on, Organ! It will never happen" Bella angrier said to him with a frown on her face "you will learn to except me as your dad till then you will stay here till you do" Organ informed her

She gave them an angrier look and walked away from them then she sat down

The wizards of the black circle watched Bella sit down away from them "so what are we going to do for our next move" Anagan asked their leader "we're need to go and attack the winx" Organ told them with an evil smirk on his face "I'll stay here to look after Bella" Anagan informed the others wizards so they nodded their heads at him

They disappeared to attack the winx club

Anagan looked over to Bella then walked over to her "where did they go?" She asked him in a worried voice "to go after the winx and Roxy" he informed her in a calm voice 'be careful everybody' she thought to herself as she turned her head away from him but he saw it "they will be alright" he told her with a smile on his face "I don't care about them" Bella told him "we knew something was bothering Organ" Anagan told her in a sad voice which made Bella look at him with a confuse look on her face "what do you mean?" She asked him "every time we ask him, he always changed the conversation till now" he told her with a smile "oh" she whispered to herself "so don't be hard on him. He did try to find you" he informed her in a calm voice

The wizards appeared to see Bella and Anagan talking to each other

She walked over to them "is it true that you tried to find me" she asked her dad "yes. Without you being a fairy" he told her with a smile on his face "what" she whispered in a excited voice "your mum was a fairy till she died giving birth to you so you will take her place" he informed his daughter "what? She can not be a fairy cause she hasn't got wings, she's no fairy" Duman angrier said to them then he attacked her

She quickly stood up "no! I am a fairy and I must not fall, I will succeed" Bella angrier said to him with narrow eyes

Bella transformed into her fairy form which is a green bottoms with a snowflake on it and a green top with a bit of blue on it

The wizards watched as Bella transformed into her fairy form "yes, I did it" She said in a excited voice with a big smile on her face so she looked at her fairy form "wow! You're amazing Bella" Organ said to his daughter "did you see that I believed in myself that gave me my fairy form" she said to them in a happy voice "yes, now you can work with us" Gantlos smirked at her

Bella flew up a bit "NO, I will never work for you" she screamed out then she started flying away from them but to get knocked down by their spell what's around the sewers


	13. Bella finds her power

Bella got up from the floor and turned to face them "PLEASE, LET ME GO" she screamed out to them "you know we can't let you go" Organ informed her so she dropped on her knees "please" Bella whispered as tears were rolling down her cheek

Anagan walked over and kneed down to her "how about we teach you how to use your powers but you work for us" he suggested to the crying girl so she looked up at him to see he with begging eyes "and get revenge on Flora for taking your boyfriend" Duman said to her "I will work for you" she lied to the! with a smile on her face

The wizards came and hugged her "are you ready to learn to use your powers" Gantlos asked her with an evil grin on his face "yeah, I would love too" Bella excited said to them with a big smile on her face "so just shout out attack what comes in your mind" Organ informed his daughter

She flew up "frost blast" she shouted out as she attacked Duman who fell on the floor "congratulation Bella, you did it" Gantlos said with a smile on his face as Anagan helped Duman up

Organ walked over to his daughter and put a hand on her shoulder "Organ, what powers do I have?" She asked him with a confuse look on her face "I think you are the fairy of Ice" he informed her with a smile on his face

The other wizards walked over to Organ and Bella "so what's the plan, Organ?" Gantlos asked their leader "I want to attack the winx club and try to get the white circle" Organ said to them with a smirk on his face "can I come" she asked them so they turned around to face her "I don't think that's a good idea, Organ" Anagan said to him "I don't see why not" Organ said to them

She ran over to Organ and hugged him "thank you, dad" she whispered in a excited voice "you welcome, daughter" he replied to her with a small smile on his face then turned around to see the others were in shock that Bella called Organ dad "let's go" he ordered as he grabbed Bella's hand son they teleported

They reappeared at First Beach in La Push to see the winx club and the pack there "Organ" she said to them "what is it?" He asked his daughter "I want to stay here with the winx club and get Roxy alone for you" she lied to them with a smile on her face "ok, you ran over to them" Ogran agreed with her

She ran over to them "hey guys" she called out to them so they turned around to see Bella running towards them "BELLA" the winx club shouted as they ran up to her "how did you get away from them?" Bloom asked her before Bella couldn make up an excuse

The wizards of the black circle appeared in front of them

The girls ran to where Bella and Bloom is standing so Roxy transformed first "WINX BELIEVIX" the winx shouted out as they transformed into their fairy forms and got ready to fight "magic winx" Bella called out so she quickly transformed into her fairy form "you look amazing, Bella" Stella exclaimed to her as she checked out her outfit "thanks! Now how about we sort out them because I really don't want to go back with them" Bella said as she looked at the wizards as they grabbed Roxy while they were busy talking so they turned to see Roxy in the black circle "dragon wing" Bloom said as she got Roxy out of it

"Techno shot" Tecna shouted

"Stereo crash" Musa shouted

"Fire arrow" Bloom shouted

"Summer thunder" Flora shouted

"Solar storm" Stella shouted

"Morphix wave" Layla shouted

Their attacks got the wizards but they got back up and attack back "icicle barrage" Bella shouted out her attack which caused the wizards to disappear

The pack walked over to Bella and hugged her "it's good to see you back" Sam whispered in her ear "it's good to be back, Sam" she said in a happy voice


End file.
